Changed Legacy
by dajavu96
Summary: Drew was fired from the WWE due to his bad attitude. He's despised by all his co-workers, but when he's rehired how will everything turn out...especially now that there is a life threatening situation involved? Can he change his legacy or is it too late.
1. Back in Business

**Well I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating...internet problems :)**

**I was just thinking one day and this idea came to my mind.**

**I didn't tell you what the life threatening situation was because...well it would spoil the story :)**

**I've always wanted to write a Drew story so here we are. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)**

**Changed Legacy**

**Chapter 1: Back in Business**

I slowly leaned back into my chair while sipping my hot coffee_. Why am I in the hotel lobby at 4:30 in the morning? _I sat my coffee onto the long wooden table and picked up the newspaper folded neatly next to it. I looked through the headlines and the only thing that interested me was the article titled _WWE Returns to Scotland after Major Dispute. _I flipped to the page where the article was written and this is what it said:

_The WWE has finally returned to Scotland after the major dispute caused by WWE superstar Drew McIntyre. Since WWE released McIntyre back in December, Scotland went on strike and refused to buy any PPV's or merchandise. The WWE finally got the hint as they're returning to Scotland for the first time in over 15 months this Tuesday, after deciding to rehire McIntyre. The story behind his firing was that he was hateful and much disliked backstage. He treated everyone bad and gave off a bad vibe. He started many disputes which led to his firing. Let's see how this all turns out._

I crumbled up the newspaper and threw it onto the floor. I wish that when reporters printed articles they actually got the facts right. I made a nasty face and continued sipping on my coffee_. I'm not a hateful person. People just get on my nerves and I do something about it. _My eyes roamed around the hotel in which all the Smackdown superstars were staying for this week's show. _I was alone…good. _I slowly made my way to my feet as I headed towards the elevator. I checked my pocket for my cell phone and room key before I pressed the button for the elevator. It seems like I was waiting there forever before the elevator doors finally opened. I checked to make sure it was empty before I stepped inside and hit the button for floor 12. There were no stops on the way up; everyone was probably asleep as I should be, so the ride went by quick. I made my way to my room, 1204, and quickly made my way inside. I switched on the lights and looked over at my clock, 5:15. _I need to get some rest…today's going to be a long day. _I turned off the lights and slipped into a deep sleep.

I was awaken only a few hours later by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the clock, 8:30. _Can't a man get any rest around here? Smackdown doesn't start until 7:3o tonight. _I slowly moved my right hand towards my phone and brought it to my face to read the Caller I.D. It was Vince. _What the hell? _"Hello? " I answered from my line. "What do you want Vince? "

"That's Mr. McMahon or sir to you Drew. You lost the right to call me Vince a long time ago. "He didn't exactly raise his voice, but it became more stern and demanding.

"I apologize. What do you want SIR? "I was sure to annunciate the word sir.

"Just making sure we're on the same page. You will interfere in Hardy's match tonight with Rhodes, reigniting your old feud."

"Must I feud with such a fat loser?" I hated fighting Matt Hardy because he was so over with the crowd. He feeded of their energy, and the _"Hardy" _chants that echoed throughout the arena. It disgusts me.

"Hardy's a veteran and you WILL respect him." The tone of his voice began to frighten me. "Take it…or leave it. Your choice. I won't miss you either way. I personally chose you, and you embarrassed me! I usually don't give second chances, but you're lucky you have such a supportive country. Good day, Drew." With that…he hung up.

I rolled my eyes. _He knows he cares. Without me Smackdown is nothing! _I set my phone back down on the stand next to my bed. There was really no point in going back to bed, so I decided to get a shower and head down to the lobby for breakfast. I made my way to the bathroom as I began stripping out of my clothes. I grabbed a towel from the closet and stepped into the hot, steamy water falling down on my face like raindrops pouring down onto a tin roof. I wanted to stay in there…forever. It felt like life was perfect and I didn't have a care in the world. Too bad the cold water forced me to get out. It's like it was taunting me. It wanted me to be miserable. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of light colored shorts and a white muscle shirt. I slipped on a pair of white socks and put on my sandals. _Here I go. Let's hope I don't run into anyone I don't want to see. _I quickly made my way down to the lobby and had decided to eat at Panera Bread. It was very crowded so I quickly placed my order and took a seat at a table in the far corner. I bit into my sandwich, without realizing it was still hot, and cursed under my breathe at how it burnt my tongue.

"Is there a problem sir?" I recognized the person who the voice belonged to without even having to look up. _No not her. Anyone but her. _"Umm…sir? Is there a problem?" I looked up at the girl as she gasped. "Drew?" Her expression became more serious. "I heard you were coming back, but I didn't know it was actually true. No matter what the fans wanted, I didn't think Vince would be so stupid as to let you come back. Well, you know the business just as well as the next man, and you know it's all about making money." _Why'd she have to speak like that? If it was any other person I wouldn't care, but coming from her, those words hurt me. _"Guess I better warn everyone," she said before she left to turn away. To my surprise, she turned back around. "Unless there's a chance you learned something in those 15 months and changed." She did leave after that. I looked down at my food and finished eating in silence. When I finished I decided to head to the gym and work out before Smackdown. I had to go back up to my room to change into my workout outfit first, but I didn't mind going back up. I decided to bring my swimming trunks with me too. You never know, I could get bored. I made my way to the gym. To my luck, it was empty. That was weird. _With wrestlers in the hotel you think it'd be packed. Oh well. _I made my way over to the treadmill, put in my iPod, and got to relaxing. I had my music loud, so I guess I didn't hear the other people enter the gym. I looked over to see Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, and Kofi Kingston whispering in a circle. I took out my headphones to speak.

"Do you have a problem?" I raised my eyebrow. They snickered.

"With you? You don't intimidate us!" Ziggler spoke up.

"Oh really?" I walked over to where they were standing and grabbed Dolph by his collar. "If I were you, I would leave." I slammed him against the wall. "Deal?"

"Dude! We were just playing around!" Cody spoke. "You haven't changed at all, and that's not a good thing." Cody picked Dolph off the floor and the three men headed out of the gym. A smirk appeared on my face as I headed back towards the treadmill. That's when I saw here through the window shaking her head. _She didn't see that did she? She's so beautiful with her long blonde hair and perfect body. _I saw her turn away. _I think I just lost her again…damn. I had a second chance and I blew it. How was I ever going to win her over now? _"Tiffany…" I mumbled.

**Well there's Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed :)**

**I think this is my favorite off all my stories so far :)**

**Speaking of my stories... Don't forget to review and check out my other stories :)**

**As you can tell...I like smileys :)**

**Let me know what you think... What do you think the life threatening situation will be? Do you think he can change his legacy? Will Tiffany fall in love with him?**

**Let me know in your reviews :)**


	2. Feelings Remain The Same

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!**

**Here's Chapter 2 where you learn more about Drew's behavior and his life before he got fired. **

**We're getting closer to the life threatning situation :)**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2:

Feelings Remain the Same

_Well…it's time for Smackdown to begin. _I pulled my keys out of the ignition and took a deep breath. I don't realize how long I was just sitting in my car watching the rain fall down. I spent most of that time thinking. _How would people react? What will they say? Think? _I slowly opened my car door and stepped out into the pouring rain. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and made my way to my trunk to grab my gym bag. I quickly tossed it over my right shoulder and slammed my trunk shut. I looked around at the parking lot which was nearly empty. I had arrived early for a reason, to not get spotted. I made my way across the parking lot to the arena, and stepped inside. I took in the once familiar smell that became no more than the smell of a passing stranger's perfume, and a grin spread across my face. It brought back so many memories as I looked around at the banners hanging from the ceiling, the concession and merchandise stands being set up, and the locker rooms lining the left hallway. I looked down the right hallway, which led to the ring, and turned back to the left. I slowly walked through the hallway searching for my name on a door. Too bad it wasn't there. I growled. _How dare they not give me a locker room! _I wasn't having any of it. I decided to make my way towards Teddy's office to file a complaint. My gym bag that I was holding on my right shoulder was beginning to get heavy so I had to switch it to my left shoulder and that's when I saw her talking to him. _Matt Hardy. _Just thinking about him made me sick to my stomach. I had to hold back the urge to start vomiting. _Look at them. Laughing, joking, and enjoying themselves. _I haven't been keeping up with the programming so I was surprised when I saw him pull the Intercontinental title out of his bag. _I chuckled. See, without me look who they have to be champion. And I guess titles can do wonders for people. _I quickly turned away when I saw her turn to look at me. Following her gaze, Matt also looked over at me. I noticed the look of hatred on his face. _Good to know the feeling is mutual. _I looked over at Tiffany and she quickly turned away. She gave Matt a quick goodbye hug and headed towards her locker room. Matt looked back over at me with a smile on his face. To my surprise, he walked over to me. He offered his hand out to me, but I swatted it away.

"It's great to see you too Drew, "he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Now if you don't mind I need to go prepare for my match against Rhodes." I was blocking the way to his locker room so as he went around to pass me I stepped in front of him. Once again I was blocking his path. "Very mature Drew. " He stood there for a moment waiting for me to move, but I didn't. "Excuse me," he said again. I cocked an eyebrow at him. _Really? _

"You're excused," I replied as I stepped to the side to let him pass by. Matt responded with a nod of his head and a slight grin. He slowly started passing by me and that's when the idea popped into my mind, and the evil grin spread across my face. I quickly put my foot in the way of his path and he fell to the floor. He quickly looked up at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe if you tied your shoes…" I noticed him look down at his feet and that's when I made my escape. I ran down the right hallway continuing on my way towards Teddy's office. When I was out of harm's way I looked back over my shoulder to see Tiffany hovering over Matt with her arm around him. He was holding his nose and I noticed that it was bleeding. I let out a soft chuckle. I turned away to continue on my way to Teddy's office and that's when I felt someone yank at my shirt. I turned around and I was face to face with her…Tiffany. My breathing began to speed up and my palms became sweaty. _Why does she make me so nervous? _I gave her my signature evil grin and she rolled her eyes. I made a pouty face like what she did actually hurt me. _Which it did._ She began to speak.

"Drew," she paused for a brief moment, "why do you insist on acting this way? " I was looking down at the floor and she placed her hand under my chin to make me look into her eyes. "Please explain to me why you do the things you do. Do you think it impresses people? Do you want to scare people away?" She removed her hand from my chin. Before I could speak someone called to her from afar.

"Tiffany!" I looked over to see Christian standing beside Matt with a huge grin on his face. He waved for her to go over towards them in which she did. First, she spoke to me again.

"Just think about what I told you." She made her way over to Christian who pulled her into a huge bear hug with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His hands slowly made their way to her beautiful blonde hair and he twirled his fingers around a small strand. The thing that hurt me though, was that she was hugging him back. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck with her head lying in his chest. "Jay it's been too long!" I heard her scream as they continued their long hugging session. "Since what…when ECW ended?" A grin spread across her face. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Tiff!" They separated from their hug and he took her hands into his. "We've got so much catching up to do! After Smackdown how about me, you, and Matt meet up at the bar?"

"We can't forget about Kelly! I'm in!" All three let out a loud chuckle. "Well I'll meet you guys later! I got to go find Kelly!" She gave them each a goodbye hug and blew them a kiss on her way back to her locker room. _How I loathed them both so much right now. I wanted to be the one in her arms. The one she never wanted to let go of. The one she could tell all her secrets to. I wanted to run my hands through her beautiful blonde hair and wrap my arms around her waist. How I wanted her to be with me. _I snapped out of my trance as I remembered why I came this way, to talk to Teddy about my room. I turned back towards the direction of his office and continued down the path of the long hallway. I stopped when I finally reached the dead end with the door that read _GM Teddy Long. Well here it goes. _I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Teddy called from his office. I slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door. I peeked in so he knew it was me, and then I stepped inside. He took his hand and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down in the black leather chair from across him. It was silent for a moment, and Teddy ended that by clearing his throat. "Well hello Drew," he welcomed me with a smile. "Great to have you back." Sure Teddy and I have had our differences on screen, but in reality I don't think he's that bad of a guy. I still don't like him, but he's better than most. He offered me his hand, which I accepted. "I'm sure Vince has told you about the plan for your return tonight correct?" I nodded.

"But that's not why I'm here. I was wondering why I don't have a locker room." I calmly responded.

"Well Drew, you have been missing for 15 months. Things change, people become bigger stars." I only responded with a small nod. "I'll be sure for the next show that you have your own locker room, but for know you have to use the jobber locker room." Great, just the words every superstar wants to hear. I became furious.

"I am not a jobber!" I yelled as I slammed my fist down onto his desk, which caused him to jump.

"No one said you were Drew. We just need to get you a new locker room."

"Well you better make it fast." With that said I picked up my bag and exited his office. I may have acted upset, but I was really thinking _why is he being so nice and understanding? Maybe, just maybe, I might actually like him. _I quickly made my way to the jobber locker room hoping to not get spotted by anyone of importance. I still had plenty of time to spare, so I decided to head to catering which was probably the last place I wanted to be. Many other superstars were starting to arrive and it was getting crowded and loud. People were catching up with one another after their long trip here. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and sat over at a far table by myself. I pulled out my cell phone and began fiddling with it, but not really doing anything on it. Plenty of superstars passed by me while they were in catering, but only a few gave me a hello. I spotted Dolph, Kofi, and Cody over at a table eating their lunch, and Kelly Kelly and LayCool at another. Everyone was enjoying themselves with their company, apart from me, and that's when someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Heath," I said without looking up. He took the seat across from me. Heath was one of the only people in this business I considered my friend. He is such a great guy.

"It's great to have you back! Naw mean!" He replied and with it gave me his wide, cheesy grin. I was one of the first people he told that catchphrase to and I told him it wouldn't catch on. _I was wrong. _

"It's great to be back." I gave him a quick smile and returned to messing with my phone.

"I was just checking up on you. The Corre has a meeting with Teddy soon. We'll have to meet up again sometime after Smackdown. Speaking of that, I think everyone is going out to the bar across the street tonight. You're more than welcome to attend it. Well I gotta go! Catch up with ya later!" _It's great to know I have on friend in the business. _I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I stood up and someone's tray spilt all over me. I was furious! I looked up to see that it was Trent's.

"Watch it punk!" I screamed and everyone in catering turned towards me and Trent. "Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry man. It was an accident!" Trent responded.

"Does your apology fix what happened? I don't think so!" I pushed him as he fell and slid across the floor. Everyone's eyes were now transfixed on what was going on. "I think you could use a little punch with that sandwich you were eating!" I picked up the closest cup to where I was standing and I poured it over him. Of course she chooses that moment to walk into catering. I looked up at her and she looked down at the floor. _If I was her I wouldn't look at me either. I don't know how I look at myself in the mirror every day. _I was saved by the bell indicated the show was about to begin and everyone needed to report to their locker rooms. _I hope you're ready Matt. I'm coming for you. _I quickly made my way to the jobber locker room and changed into my attire. Even though I wouldn't be wrestling I refused to come out in jeans like they wanted. I had my own plan ready. Every other superstar in the locker room, including Trent stayed quiet the whole time until it was time for their "on screen appearance." I wouldn't even call it a match. The called for me to report to the gorilla position and I inhaled deeply. I heard Cody's entrance play and then Matt's which I could barely hear due to all the loud screaming. I rolled my eyes. It was about ten minutes later when the stagehand gave me my signal. I stepped out from behind the curtains and began running towards the ring.

**What is Drew's plan for his return?**

**When will we find out about the situation?**

**How will the bar party go?**

**Reviews are appreciated! Let me knows what to improve on and what you enjoy! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
